1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a paper cutting device that cuts across the width of a sheet material, and relates to a printer having the paper cutting device.
2. Description of Related Art
Sheet cutters (paper cutters) that have a fixed blade, first and second movable blades disposed on opposite sides of the sheet (paper) width, and a linkage mechanism that causes the second movable blade to cut in conjunction with the cutting operation of the first movable blade, and cause the first movable blade and the second movable blade to work together to cut against the fixed blade are known from the literature. See, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Appl. Pub. JP-A-H11-240216.
The linkage mechanism in the paper cutting device described in the aforementioned patent publication is a complex mechanical arrangement which requires substantial space to operate. This makes it difficult to reduce the overall size of the device and increases its cost.